


Ocean Of Stars

by taichara



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Touma does mean the invitation honestly, but it's been a while.
Kudos: 5
Collections: 31 Days 2020





	Ocean Of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ "take my hand"

"You're kidding, right? I mean -- never mind what you said -- I mean you're still using --"

Touma had learned something vaguely resembling patience in the meantime (thanks, dead man) and kept the tiny flicker of irritation that flared at Shin's incredulity squashed firmly down. But not the sliver of sly humour, alas.

"You expect me to believe that in all the years since, you haven't had a bracing lungful of ocean?"

Score. And a wince. Damnit. Touma shook his head, and reached out --

"Doesn't matter if you do, because it's something you enjoy, right?

"Come on, Shin; come fly with me."


End file.
